Letters To Haruhi
by TheAnimeFreak127
Summary: Haruhi is out of school for a week and the host think she's sick. so what do they do? they write letter. yup like bosses. rated t for future language.
1. Honey-sempai

dear Haruhi,

Get better soon Haruhi! Mori said that he also hopes you get better soon. We all really miss you and wish you were here. We were going to come over but Kyoya said you need to rest. Tamaki was all for the idea of going to see you. hopefully when you get back we can have cake! Kyoya said instead of going to visit you we can write you letters! When you come back you can choose what flavor cake! oh its almost time to start the club. Today we are going Alaskan themed! Tamaki had a really cute outfit for you. What a shame. Oh well, Bye Haruhi!

love,

Honey-sempai & Mori-sempai

**hello! this is my first ouran fanfic so please be nice. Ideas are welcome and you can tell me who should go next. but for right Kyoya is going to write his next.**


	2. Kyoya

Dear Haruhi,

You have missed a few days off of school and all of your clients are worried sick about you. So do please hurry up and come back. But a lot of people are buying Haruhi merchandise and profits are going up. also I'm pretty sure Honey-sempai explained about how I want the hosts to send letters instead of visiting so no one else gets sick. You will receive one letter from each host per day. Although I think Hikaru and Karou are writing them together. So in total that might be four or five letters for you Haruhi.

Get well soon,

Kyoya

**alright now that Kyoya is done, which host should go next? I was thinking Tamaki but you should tell me.**


	3. Tamaki

Dear Haruhi,

Daddy has missed his little girl greatly! are you okay? do you need me to come over? do you want me to take care of you? are you sure you'll be fine? who is taking care of you? do you need your daddy to make you all better? are you getting enough sleep? do you need me to come and rub your back when you puke? should i take some time off the host club to make sure you recover fully? you know daddy loves you Haruhi! i think i'll deliver the letter to you to make sure no one else touches it with their germs and makes you sicker than you already are. would you like that Haruhi? i know you will. i hope to see you soon even though Kyoya said we should avoid you so that we don't get sick also but i don't care! as long as i'm sick with you i couldn't care about anything else! NO! my sweet darling Haruhi! Kyoya mommy wants me to do host activities! i wanna write more to my letter for you! never forget daddy loves you so much!

love, Daddy

p.s. please be mad a Kyoya. its his fault i didn't get to finish writing my letter to you. Bye!


	4. Hikaru and Karou

_A/N:the__ bold is Hikaru and the italic is Karou._

dear Haruhi,

**we missed you alot! **_ yeah who else is going to be our play thing?_** we got awfully bored and started telling the boss you were probably dead. **_the boss lost_ it.** it was so funny!** _yeah and then he tried to run to your house but Kyoya grabbed him and told him,_ **we still had host activities and he couldn't go see you because, **_he would be the idiot to get sick and then we would have no one to mess with._** we are still really bored so you have to come back soon.**_ yeah hurry up and get better! _**or else you will force us to come over and dress you up. **_and we will be your doctors_ *** insert evil grin here***

**l**o**v**e, **HIKARU **and _KAROU _:3

Thank you to StarGuard147, Guest Morgan and JCB13 for reviewing and StarGuard147, and katrina70197 for** faving **_and following! you guys rock!_


	5. Mori-Sempai

dear Haruhi,

you have been gone for almost a week now. Mitsukuni wanted me to write you a letter. he said it would help you get better faster. right now Mitsukuni is helping me making you a cake. he plans on bringing it to you but i'll talk him out of it so you can rest some more. i have to make sure Mitsukuni is not putting to much sugar in the cake, so get well soon.

feel better,

Mori-sempai

_**im so sorry that this sucks. its hard to get the feel of Mori-sempai since im loud and cant keep my mouth shut unless something is wrong or i am thinking. or i just dont like you but Mori-sempai was pretty heard to wrie. if you give me some suggestions of what he would say, i will re-write this chapter okay? thanks! USAGI OUT!**_


	6. Haruhi Returns

Haruhi came back to the host club asking her did she feel better. "You didn't respond to any of our letters. Were you really that sick?"Hikaru and Karou asked. Haruhi looked confused. "Sick? I wasn't sick at all. I was on vacation with my dad. Didn't you read the message I left?"she pointed to the table near the sofa. There, sat a white envelope. Tamaki picked it up and read it aloud. "dear host club, I'm going on vacation with my dad. I'll be back in 5 days. Love, Haruhi. p.s- please don't send a bunch of letters to my house. p.p.s- don't go over to my house either." Honey-Sempai frowned. "Does that mean that we can't have the cake Takashi and I made?" Haruhi smiled. "Of course we can have the cake."

_**and its finished! Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
